Chapter 27
Chapter 27, titled "Mouse Hunt," is the intermission part between the Mickey Worlds and the Wasteland world. In this chapter the groups return from the worlds they had just been in and get involved with some of the goings on of Disney Town before finally finding Mickey Mouse. Story I. Symphony of Sorcery After coming out of the ink portal, the group landed back in Disney Town. While they were busy with idle chit chat, they were eventually interrupted by the sudden appearance of Goofy. As Stratos and Beuce were catching up with the dog knight man thing, he started to then ask the group for their help in locating his son Max. While Kaida was able to tell him that she had seen him earlier, she was unable to really help beyond that. However, just as they were talking about this, the person in question skated into the scene. Being chased by Pete, captain of the royal guard, the group then went to go find out what was going on between them. While the group was curious what was going on, the Captain told them that Max had broken several laws, though through Max's explanation it seemed more like Pete over exaggerating things. Before the problem could be resolved, though, a bunch of heartless formed, to which Max left the group in order to go deal with them. With the group going after the heartless, they eventually lead them to an irritable, cloaked man. He seemed to not want to deal with the party at the moment, claiming that he had a "date, book and mouse" to get to. Using her infallible powers of seduction, Karina then tried to get more info out of him. And so, because the man wanted to tell the world his plans, he revealed a dark keyblade in his possession, telling the rest that he was going to use it to take the heart of the princess. He then lowered his hood, to reveal his true identity of Mortimer Mouse. And so, with the rest of the group finding this hilarious, and Karina furious, they still decided that he couldn't be allowed to go through with his plan. Mortimer then revealed that he had switched the minds of Mickey and someone else so that they were in different bodies, and Mortimer was going to go and "save" the princess from the monstrous looking Mickey. With all said and done, he created a dark corridor and left the group, forcing the group to go and chase after him at the castle. II. Country of Musketeers Upon their return to Disneytown, the group was busy recooperating from their long fought battle. However, as they were doing this, they were soon met with three birds; Pachinto, Jose, and Donald. While the two Spanish birds were trying to raise Donald's sour mood, he was having none of it, claiming that bad things always happened in Disneytown. The duck's mood only seemed to sour even more as he saw the keyblade wielders, though Pachinto and Jose were only all the more excited to see their comrades once again. As the groups start to catch up with each other again, the trio of birds eventually tell the group that they had ended up in the world but were prevented from some outside force from leaving. To that affected, they had decided to go and check out the most suspicious place, much to Donald's dismay and refusal, being a Mad Doctor's lab. Jose and Pachinto are about to push Donald off to go to the mansion, they are stopped by a Daisy Duck. The female duck, incredibly furious with Donald and his leaving her high and dry to go out to other worlds. While she starts berating him, eventually the Spanish birds interject and tell her that he hadn't told her of his return because he was planning a date with her, after they searched the lab. Content with this explanation, Daisy let the group go and explore this lab. With that, the group of keyblade wielders and birds walked off to the lab. In the old, abandoned looking building, they found a good deal of machinery around. While exploring it though, they were eventually attacked by a very feral looking mouse, which Donald identified as "Mickey." While the group was wholly confused, and Steel unsuccessful in his attempts to communicate with the creature, the feral mouse eventually took a book with him and leaped out of the building, forcing the group to go follow after him to figure out what was going on. III. Timeless River Once back in Disney Town, the group seemed to start relaxing after having their adventure in the black and white world be finished. However, they were still without a lead as to where the version of Mickey they were looking for actually was. It was at this point that the group saw Pluto, Mickey's dog, and figured that chasing after him would lead to the mouse himself. Following after the dog, they were eventually lead to the castle gates. There, they were met with a distraught Minnie Mouse, with Pluto and Horace trying to figure out what was going on. Minnie told the group about some beast that lie beyond the castle gate, one that kept repeating her name. Unafraid of the beast, Pluto ran through the gates. Fearing for the dog's safety, the group ran into the castle, going to confront the beast as well. As they made their way inside, they saw the towering figure of some strange monster like creature, the size of a small house. While the group seemed ready to fight, the monster attempted to dissuade them, stating that he was Mickey and that some hooded figure had somehow managed to switch his mind into the monster's body. Pluto then confirmed this, by acting much more friendly towards the monster, leaving the group incredibly confused. Seeing this, Mickey explained to the group how someone had wanted to get him out of the way and steal Minnie's heart, and after remembering this tidbit, rushed out of the castle gate to meet her. Terrified of the strange creature that Mickey inhabited, Minnie backed away from it. It was at this point that Mortimer appeared towards the scene, claiming that he would bring down the beast that claimed to be Mickey. However, as he was getting ready to fight it, a creature that more resembled a feral Mickey Mouse came out of nowhere, and started attacking Mortimer. Fending him off, the feral mouse ended up dropping a book, that Mortimer then picked up, muttering something about it. IV. Book of Forgotten Worlds Eventually, all the groups of keyblade wielders had reconvened at the castle for one reason or another. Once there, they saw the strange showdown between Mortimer, the feral Mickey Mouse, and the large creature that Mickey's mind was inhabiting. As Mickey started to try to talk down Mortimer, the dark mouse revealed the book he had just apprehend. Once he had shown the book to Mickey, the large creature backed off a bit. It was at this point that the feral mouse had begun chewing on a loose wire around the area, and at Jose's request, Mickey grabbed at his body. With aid from Donald's thunder, the duo had swapped minds once again, returning each one to their original body. Julius's body, now being inhabited by Julius's mind, then scampered away from the scene. Backed into a corner, with all the keyblade wielders primed to defeat the mouse, Mortimer unveiled his final trump card. Throwing the book to the ground, ink like tentacles started to come out of pages. The tentacles started to grab at everything around them, dragging all the keyblade wielders, Mickey and Mortimer, leaving the castle grounds mostly empty.